


Never My Love Pt. Four

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Crack, One Shot Collection, Risa Shore Leave AU, Star Trek Flowstates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: ExperiMental





	Never My Love Pt. Four

Uhura weaved through the packed dancehall to where her date stood, hands against bar, waiting for her drinks order to be filled. 

Ny took hers and knocked it back, encouraging Christine to do the same.

"Ny!" Chris protested.

"Come on, Chris. Drink up because I want this next dance."

"...When you put it that way," Chris muttered and tipped back her glass, setting it down loudly, cowboy-wise, on the counter.

"'Nother round for when we return, Chuckles," she hollered to the barkeep.

Ny dragged her tall girlfriend off into the crowd and wrapped her arm around her lower back, setting one foot forward towards her to indicate that she was ready to dance.

As they fit into one another's rhythm, they consciously edged their torsos closer together until they were fitted against each other.

"Ny, so pleased we're not gonna hafta crawl to a hotel afterwards."

"Yeah, hun, the flitter's outside and destination programmed in. Good thing because I don't think I remember exactly where our house is."

Chris rolled her eyes.

"On the beach, Ny," she teased as she bent down and rubbed her nose against the Bantu woman's. 

"Along with dozens of others, Chris. All the samish-shade of off-white, beige, tan, or light grey. Honestly, we need a colony of Islanders here to add some primaries to the paint schemes."

"Or we could just splurge for a piece of property here and paint it however we want."

"Christine, are you asking what I think you are?"

"Too soon?" Chapel ceased dancing.

"Relax, sug. I made the first move, this is yours. If this still sounds like a good idea by brunch, let's do it!"


End file.
